Gracias a la adivina
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock y John cambian sus cuerpos debido a algún tipo de mal y al no encontrar solución deberán de convivir con ello. Pero puede que eso les una mucho más de lo que jamás soñaron. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked****_._**

**_Ha sido beteado por HATSHERLOCKED, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS GUAPA! 3_**

* * *

**Gracias a esa adivina...**

La cabeza le dolía de forma bárbara y la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas era igual de dolorosa que un baño de ácido. Bueno, quizás exageraba, pero era cierto que la resaca que tenía era horrible.

Alzó una mano y se frotó con ella la cara antes de incorporarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación giró a su alrededor, pero aún así se levantó y giró a la derecha para dirigirse al baño, pero fue detenido por la pared.

Fue cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos para contemplar la pared con la que se había chocado. Ahí debía de estar la puerta del baño, es más, esa ni tan siquiera era el papel de las paredes de su habitación. Más aun, ni siquiera era su habitación.

—La habitación de John —dijo en voz alta —. Demonios, ¿qué hago aquí?

Miró alrededor y alzó las sábanas pero al no verle se asustó aún más.

—Dios, espero que no haya bebido tanto como para… —murmuró antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando llegó al salón, miró a los alrededores y se vio descansando en el sofá. Suspiró tranquilo, fue a dirigirse a la cocina pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. No era el cuerpo de John quien estaba en el sofá, era el suyo. ¡El suyo!

Dio un salto hacia atrás chocándose contra la chimenea, su cuerpo en el sofá se movió un poco y se colocó de costado, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró Sherlock, se acercó un poco para examinarlo de cerca, pero no había duda de que era él.

Delgado, alto con rizos en el cabello.

—Un clon —susurró.

Si, esa era la única explicación posible. Se trataba de un clon suyo, seguro que Mycroft tenía algo que ver. Cogió el atizador de la chimenea y se acercó al cuerpo, pinchándole ligeramente con la punta.

El cuerpo se giró y golpeó con su mano el atizador.

—Sherlock… Para… —dijo con un murmullo.

El nombrado alzó las cejas sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para mirarse al espejo. El espejo le devolvió un reflejo que en la vida se hubiese imaginado. Era rubio, con ojeras, ojos azules, nariz pequeña y redonda…

—¡JOHN! —gritó.

El cuerpo de Sherlock dio un respingo y se levantó de golpe en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó enfocando la vista y buscándole.

Sherlock se dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se deslizó al suelo cuando chocó contra la chimenea.

—John… —repitió asustado.

El rubio giró la cabeza y miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido, casi se desmaya cuando se escuchó y se vio así mismo allí sentado y con cara de susto.

—Ayer bebí demasiado, sigo soñando… —bufó antes de frotarse la cara.

—John —repitió Sherlock, gateó por el suelo hasta colocarse frente a él y le miró fijamente —. Eres yo.

John rió antes de apartar las manos de su cara, pero allí seguía, su cuerpo estaba allí en el suelo, más pálido de lo normal. Se puso en pie de un salto y cuando se miró en el espejo, se volvió a sentar de la impresión.

—Soy tú —le dijo asustado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirándose y pellizcando el rostro del otro para intentar volver a la realidad, pero esa era la realidad y sus caras no cambiaron.

—Esto no es posible… —murmuró Sherlock apartándose y quedándose sentado.

John tomó aire y se pasó las manos por el cabello negro y rizado.

—Tuvo que ser esa pitonisa —dijo en voz alta.

Sherlock le miró confundido.

—¿De qué demonios hablas John…?

—¿No recuerdas…? —empezó, luego suspiró —. Anoche, investigando el caso sobre esos asesinatos. Llegamos a una tienda de esoterismo, estuvimos hablando alrededor de una hora con Madame Mucham… Tú decidiste seguirle el rollo y bebimos algo que nos ofreció, sabía a rayos…

—No me dirás que crees en esas gilipolleces, ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

John gruñó, incluso en su cuerpo Sherlock parecía igual de idiota.

—Dame un motivo lógico, listillo —le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio, John solo suspiró. Se puso de pie y se estiró.

—¿Dónde está tu teléfono? —preguntó mirando por el salón.

—¿Para? —respondió Sherlock poniéndose también de pie.

—Voy a llamar a tu hermano.

—¡No!

—Mira Sherlock —dijo cogiendo el teléfono que estaba en la mesita —. Si alguien puede echarnos una mano en esto, es Mycroft.

—No quiero tenerlo en mi casa, ¡dame el teléfono! —dijo cogiéndolo.

John lo cogió con fuerza y lo mantuvo alto, donde ahora Sherlock no podía alcanzarlo dado que John era demasiado bajito.

—Valiente mierda —gruñó, se fue a su sofá negro y se sentó abrazándose las piernas.

John suspiró. Ahora se daba cuenta lo bajito que era y lo… Niño que se veía en los arrebatos infantiles de Sherlock. Buscó el número de Mycroft en la agenda y pulsó la tecla verde.

—Que agradable sorpresa hermanito, algo importante debe de ser para que me llames…

—Mycroft, ¿puedes venir a Baker? —preguntó John demasiado grave.

—Ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo, ¿tan importante es?

—Urgente —dijo John antes de colgarle.

Mejor no dar más explicaciones. Apagó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá rojo. Sherlock se levantó enseguida y fue al baño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó John girándose para mirarlo.

—Ducharme… A ver si te crees que soportaré las burlas de Mycroft —dijo encerrándose en el baño.

—No te duches, ¡dios Sherlock! —exclamó corriendo a la puerta.

El detective, ahora rubio y mucho más bajito, abrió un poco la puerta y miró hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué no quieres que me duche? —preguntó.

—Porque… Porque eso lo haces desnudo.

—Que espabilado —dijo con ironía antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

John bufó y se fue al salón, donde se cruzó de brazos. Lo cierto es que él llevaba meándose muchas horas pero le daba un poco de miedo ir al baño. Un rato más tarde Sherlock salió del baño, con el albornoz puesto.

—Yo… —murmuró mirando a John.

Este alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando sonar ofendido.

—La cicatriz de tu hombro —dijo al fin —. Es… Es más grande de lo que esperaba y por como cicatrizó… Es normal que aún te duela.

John suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Ya… —murmuró —. Vístete, yo… Debería de hacerlo también.

—Puedes ducharte —le dijo Sherlock.

—¿Perdona?

—Ducharte… No me importa, no es que tenga nada distinto a ti la verdad —le dijo antes de subir escaleras arriba.

John le miró desaparecer en su habitación y cogió aire. Fue hasta el baño y se encerró dentro. Se desabotonó la camisa sin pensárselo demasiado y se bajó los pantalones luego miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

Se bajó los calzoncillos con los ojos cerrados y a tientas fue hasta el retrete.

—OSTIAS —exclamó.

Bajó la vista y miró atentamente. Aquello era mucho más grande de lo que podía esperarse. Al rato, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado pendiente del miembro de su mejor amigo, terminó de orinar y se duchó con rapidez.

Regresó al salón tras abrocharse la camisa y se sentó en el sofá rojo. Sherlock estaba sentado en sillón negro mirando al vacío. Diez minutos más tarde, Mycroft entró en el salón y les miró.

—Todo está correcto, ¿qué queréis?

—Mycroft —llamó John poniéndose de pie —. Verás, es que hemos tenido un pequeño problema.

El político alzó las cejas.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan educado? —preguntó confundido.

—Explícaselo —pidió Sherlock ocultando la cara entre sus rodillas.

—Verás —murmuró John —. Es… Yo soy John, tengo el cuerpo de Sherlock pero yo soy John.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas y bufó.

—Mira, si me vas a llamar por estas tonterías, mejor me voy

—Te llamas Mycroft Edwin Holmes —dijo Sherlock en voz alta —. Cuando yo nací, tú te hiciste cargo de mi casi desde el primer momento. El primer libro que me leíste fue uno de cómo trabajan las abejas y aunque sea alérgico a su picadura sabes que tendré unas colmenas cuando me retire. Te operaron de apendicitis a los 11 años y a los 14 te pegaron una paliza porque te gustaban los chicos. Yo te curé las heridas, y me lie a patadas con los hermanos de esos chicos al día siguiente, por eso me expulsaron dos semanas.

John miró impresionado a Sherlock y luego a Mycroft que estaba visiblemente pálido.

—A mí no me lo ha contado —dijo John sin apenas voz.

—Lo sé —le dijo este acercándose a Sherlock —. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué eres John y John es tu?

Sherlock suspiró y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas, encogiéndose cuando Mycroft le pasó la mano por la espalda. John se puso de pie e hizo té para los tres, cuando se sentó, se aclaró la voz y le contó a Mycroft todo lo que recordaba.

—Bien —dijo este al rato tras acabar su taza —. El primer paso sería ir dónde está esa pitonisa, preguntarle a ella directamente —dijo con lentitud sin creerse sus propias palabras.

John asintió y fue derecho a coger su abrigo, al ponérselo y ver que no cabía Sherlock y Mycroft rieron con suavidad, este les miró confundido. Sí, había cogido su chaqueta pero era la de su cuerpo y estando en el cuerpo de Sherlock esa chaqueta le venía muy pequeña.

—Ya… Muy gracioso —dijo John con un gruñido, le tiró a la cara la chaqueta a Sherlock y se puso su abrigo largo, se colocó la bufanda y les miró —. ¿Qué?

—Veo que disfruta su nueva estatura, Doctor Watson —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

John gruñó y bajó las escaleras ofendido.

—Ese gesto ha sido muy tuyo —le comentó Mycroft a su hermano.

—Ya… Todo lo malo se aprende —murmuró Sherlock —. Anda, vamos…

El viaje hasta la tienda de esoterismo transcurrió en silencio. John miraba los coches pasar mientras Sherlock miraba al frente. Mycroft enviaba mensajes de texto desde su teléfono. Se había medio creído aquello pero aun así tenía sus dudas, así que si no resultaba haría un gran cuestionario a su hermano.

Al llegar al local, lo encontraron cerrado.

—Mierda no… —murmuró John aporreando la puerta.

—Un momento, _doctor_ —dijo Mycroft haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo interior de su camisa y con ella abrió la puerta. El local no solo estaba cerrado sino que además estaba completamente vacío, como si nadie hubiese estado allí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Estáis seguros de que es aquí? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Claro que era aquí —dijo John —. Mierda… Si me acuerdo de que había una mesa ahí, muchos chales y un olor raro…

—Averiguaré que clase de negocio había aquí, mientras tanto lo único que os queda es esperar a que se pase solo.

La pareja se quedó en silencio aunque John acabó asintiendo y se volvió para irse de allí. Sherlock le siguió de inmediato y se colocó a su lado.

—Diré en la clínica que estoy enfermo —dijo en voz alta —. Bueno, dirás.— se frotó la frente y suspiró.

—Vamos… He mirado tu cartera, tienes algunas libras. Te invito a desayunar —le dijo Sherlock.

John le miró y rió, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

Mycroft no encontró ningún tipo de registro de la tienda y por lo tanto no pudo obtener solución al problema de Sherlock y John.

Aunque esa noticia les dejó tocados, no podían hacer mucho más así que intentaron convivir con eso.

—Tendremos que convivir así… —le dijo John —. Hasta que la encontremos y resuelva esto.

—Puede que nunca se resuelva —le dijo Sherlock.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a ser alto —le dijo John riéndose mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sherlock sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Tenemos que investigarlo, intentar seguir la pista de esa tía.

—Ya, pero no podemos levantar sospechas Sherlock, tendremos que seguir actuando igual —le dijo John.

—Si Lestrade llama, vamos —dijo Sherlock antes de cerrar los ojos.

El inspector los llamó al día siguiente y tuvieron que actuar como si cada uno estuviera en su cuerpo correspondiente, lo que fue muy difícil.

John se agachó junto al cadáver y lo observó, pero no pudo concentrarse ya que Donnovan y Anderson estaban hablando a su espalda, insultándole y menospreciándole.

Miró de reojo a Sherlock pero este no dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Greg.

—Sí —dijo John, se volvió hacia Anderson y Donnovan y les señaló —. Sois una panda de gilipollas —le aclaró —. Si no os gusta mi forma de ser o como trabajo, os aguantáis. Es vuestro JEFE quien me ha contratado, así que si no os gusta os vais y punto y si no podéis iros os quedáis calladitos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre ellos. John se acercó a Sherlock y le cogió de la manga del abrigo antes de salir de allí a paso ligero.

—Lo que le has dicho… —murmuró Sherlock.

—Ni lo digas, en serio, sabía que te insultaban pero nunca antes había escuchado esos murmullos —gruñó John —. ¿Por qué no haces nada? —preguntó.

—Solo quiero trabajar —dijo Sherlock suspirando.

Pero John no fue el único que se sintió raro estando en el cuerpo del otro. Durante toda una semana Sherlock comprobó que John era un imán para los ligues. Ya fuesen hombres o mujeres recibía miraditas, ligeros toques en el brazo y algunas veces era invitado a café donde había un numero escrito.

Esto le hizo plantearse una cosa.

John hacía muchos meses que no tenía ningún ligue y oportunidades tenía, así que estaba completamente confundido.

—John —murmuró una tarde que estaban en silencio en el sofá.

—¿Mm? —preguntó este mirándole por encima de su teléfono.

—¿Por qué ya no tienes novias? Llevas meses sin ninguna.

John le miró fijamente y alzó las cejas.

—¿Y eso a que viene? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, ya que llevo un tiempo siendo tú me doy cuenta de que resultas muy atractivo para todo tipo de personas. Ya sean mujeres y hombres…

—Ya bueno… ¿Eso te ha molestado?

—No en realidad, está bien sentirse deseado —dijo antes de sonreír —. Pero esa no era mi pregunta. Llevas meses sin un ligue, ¿por qué?

John volvió a mirar a su regazo y tosió algo molesto.

—Porque no… —murmuró —. No tengo tiempo.

—Mentira —dijo Sherlock —. Tienes tiempo, tenías tiempo pero nada, ¿cuál es la razón real?

—¿Por qué estás interesado?

—Porque soy un curioso sin escrúpulos.

John bufó y apretó el móvil con fuerza.

—Me gustas, ¿vale? —le dijo quizás demasiado alto —. No era capaz de decírtelo porque… Joder, porque soy hetero pero me gustas.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque… No era capaz, Sherlock no…

El nombrado acortó distancias y le acarició el rostro con una mano.

—No —le dijo John —. Por favor, no me hagas esto. No me complazcas, si no sientes nada por mí no me hagas esto.

—Te equivocas, como siempre —le dijo Sherlock acercándose más a sus labios.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo John nervioso, la voz le temblaba y no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos.

—Claro, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te conocí.

John se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Sabes lo raro que es oír esas palabras de mí mismo? —comentó John —. Es como si yo me estuviera declarando. Muy narcisista.

Sherlock rió cerca de su oído.

—Bueno, échale imaginación —dijo sonriendo.

John cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios sobre los de Sherlock, o mejor dicho, sobre los suyos propios sobre los de Sherlock. Su primera sensación fue un cosquillea agradable en su pecho y en sus mejillas y luego como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y se quedaba lacio en el sofá.

"Joder John, no puedes quedarte inconsciente por un beso" pensó, alzó su mano y se apoyó en el sofá.

En el sofá. Que el recordara se había sentado en el sillón, en ningún momento se levantó. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el cuerpo de Sherlock en el sillón, también abriendo los ojos.

—Eres tú —dijo John en un susurro tras comprobar que su rubio reflejo le devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

—Eres tú —repitió Sherlock antes de cogerle de la camiseta y atraerlo hacia él para besarle con energía.

No buscaron más explicaciones, no querían saber más. Volvían a la normalidad pero mucho mejor que antes. El resto no importaba.

**FIN**


End file.
